


士海丨躁动

by richard_cloud



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richard_cloud/pseuds/richard_cloud
Summary: *3p，09海+19士海
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 13





	士海丨躁动

稀稀落落温热的液体滴在脸上，有些黏糊糊的、怪让人恶心。

海东大树迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他记得他刚刚还在抢夺宝物，对方也毫不留情下狠手要夺回自己的东西，混乱中什么东西爆炸了，巨大的爆炸声和烟雾让他感到一些晕眩，随后便意识不清昏了过去。

这不像自己的风格，海东大树心想，但眼前出现的画面让他把这些有的没的全抛在了脑后。

真恶心。

海东躺在地上，脑后是沙发，出现在眼前的是男人和男人在交合的特写画面。

那不要脸的嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声他再熟悉不过了，那是自己的声音。这下脸上的那些奇怪的液体是什么也搞明白了，自己流的水、混着操他的那个男人的前列腺液，海东大树甚至想拿枪抵上去，然后按下扳机。

操着自己的男人化成灰他也认识，这味道明显是属于门矢士的，大概连衣服都没脱，他转头瞥了眼，连皮鞋都好好穿在脚上。让两腿被掰开、对着门口大张春色，光溜溜的自己显得像来解决男人夜晚情欲的站街女。

尽管海东大树想过和门矢士做爱，当下的情况却让他不满到极点。

“啊、嗯嗯……还没成熟的我，醒了吗。”

就连问话的时候都不忘扭着腰。海东翻了个白眼。

“托你们的福，刚醒来就看到了脏东西。”

来自十年后的自己笑了笑，随后他体内的鸡巴狠狠顶了他一下，阴囊撞在撑开的穴口边，海东大树听到自己兴奋的叫床声，甜腻的像腻死人的蜜罐里泡出来的。他看到自己脚趾蜷缩着、甚至内裤都是女人的情趣内裤，半掉不掉的挂在脚踝边，碍眼的像夏天总在眼前晃悠的蚊子。

或许还得谢谢没有掉在他身上。

海东爬起身，跪坐在地上，未来的自己剪了头发，还染了头毛孩子会染的金发。他实在不想承认眼前眼泪鼻涕口水糊在满是春色的脸上的发情荡妇是自己，但确确实实是自己的脸，摆在自己面前，用着胜利者的笑容居高临下的看着他。

从来没觉得自己这么碍眼，就连以前回到过去拯救宝物都没有过自己很碍事的想法。

“唔、士……士——好棒、太爽了……啊啊…！”

眼前的海东大树边挨着操边把头转过去，嫩红的舌头伸了出来，向着身后脱离了稚嫩气息的士索吻，像撒娇的小狗一样。门矢士如同捕捉猎物、近乎是咬地含住那不安分索着爱的舌头，海东看到自己满足的像是要死过去，与其说那是接吻不如说是唇舌间的性爱，他和士——未来的他和未来的士，互相扯着彼此。

海东看的出来士很喜欢他厚厚的下唇，总是去撕扯舔弄，狠狠地咬着、然后把从破了的小口里冒出来的血液舔去，灵活的舌头再次伸进占了下风的自己的口腔里，把那顽皮的舌头揪出来缠绕吸吮。

唾液沾湿了门矢士的西装，印出大片的印子，士不满的皱了皱眉，松开还没纠缠够的海东说了句：“完事后把衣服给我洗干净。”

“呜姆、士真不讨人喜欢。”

海东吞了口口水，那亲热缠绵的画面太过香艳，他甚至想就这样直接跑掉。

不爽和情欲夹杂在海东心里，大脑还没有反应过来、身体先一步的行动了，他弯下腰，看到这两人的交合处甚至都打出了些沫。不知道是不甘心驱使着自己、还是早已期待这一刻许久，海东伸出舌头，将未来他与士亲密交合的地方打出的汁液舔进嘴里。

味道肯定不怎么样，但是这让海东更加兴奋，他感受到门矢士在放缓速度，好让他继续舔弄。舌头生涩的在穴口和性器间打滑，海东抓着未来自己的屁股瓣，手指用着力、想让穴口再开些。温热的内壁和士的肉棒一齐挤压着自己的软舌，虽然有些困难，海东还是就着让自己的舌头抽弄了几下。

也不知道是不是未来的自己真的骚透了，后穴和屁股上都是水，滑滑的。海东舔着士露在外面的一小节柱身，试图裹一部分、迎送着它操进另一个自己的身子。也许真的是自己骚透了，能容纳这么大的东西进身体里，海东像是品尝一般摆弄着士的肉球。如果可以的话，海东更想让这根东西埋在自己体内、连着阴囊全数操进自己的体内才好。

他想要士很久了，不知道从什么时候开始，海东就像个小学男孩欺负暗恋的女生一样在士身边转悠。他还做过春梦，尽管这很没出息，显得他海东像个败犬一般，但是梦里士的眼中确确实实只有他一个人，门矢士在正视着他、门矢士在看着海东大树。

“想被操，待会回去找自己的士比较好。”

“…谁是你们的。别废话了，专心挨操。”

海东心里想着我也不屑于要别人的东西，他站起来，内裤都有些湿。海东大树紧贴着未来自己一丝不挂的身子，隔着衣物都能感到对方乳头挺立饥渴的过分，像是被感染一般、海东觉得自己的胸前也有些寂寞。

不得不说这样的动作有些奇怪、还有点难保持，海东大树越过另一个自己的脸，搂着那让现在的他完全看不穿的门矢士的脖子，海东含着对方的耳垂，轻飘飘地说了句：“士，用力干他，让他闭嘴。”

然后海东就捉到准备开口说话的那双唇，用刚刚看到的手法挑逗对方。他听到士从喉咙里发出的轻笑，很不爽，但想咬对方的动作早已被发现，毕竟是十年后的士，才二十岁的海东大树怎么可能是对方的对手。

士的动作果然变的又快又狠，夹在中间的自己叫的又腻又浪。他没有喊停，而是要士更加用力、然后不停夸赞着士，不像是奉承，倒像是夸自己家的宠物，尽管母狗一般的角色是这家伙自己。

有那么一瞬间海东觉得那根东西也操到自己体内了，但是回应他的只有另一个自己被压在中间的、没被爱抚过的性器。身下的人借着海东的衣物磨蹭着身子，汗水和其他液体沾湿了他的衣服。

舌尖被咬住，门矢士提醒着海东不要走神。

海东按住士的脑袋，像刚羽化出翅膀就自不量力的挑战危险的蝴蝶、加深了这个吻。他们故意吻的很大声，令人害臊的水啧声给中间的荡妇催了情。就在海东觉得自己快死在士的吻中，下面的动作更激烈了，未来小偷的双腿攀上海东的腰，发出丝毫不遮掩的呻吟声：“要去了…！要给士生孩子了、呜，士、要负起责任……！”

那条情趣内裤大概早就掉在地上了，自己的衣服也彻底脏掉了，未来那个自己高潮时还不忘用他的性器隔着海东的裤子磨蹭他早就鼓着、却顾不上的地方，然后把精液哆哆嗦嗦的射在他身上。

染着金发的小偷还在高潮的余韵中抖着身子，双目失神，门矢士倒是一点也不怜惜地把他丢在一边，然后拉住海东，强迫他跪下来。

门矢士没有射在十年后的海东体内，他按住还留着偏长黑发的海东的脑袋，说了句“张嘴”，如同对待性玩具一样操弄对方的嘴。海东抓住士的西裤，留下难看的皱痕，旁边还喘着气的自己嚷嚷着：士真过分，为什么不射进来。

海东觉得他的脸一定被拍红了，有些疼，但还是配合着收起牙齿好让士把他的嘴和喉咙当做另一个好操的穴一般。

最后士射在了他嘴里，海东没有第一时间就吞下去，他含在嘴里，向着未来的自己炫耀地展示那浓厚的、属于十年后海东的门矢士的精液、全数给了十年前的他的嘴。

海东“咕噜”一声把精液吞了下去，这次轮到他居高临下地看着对方：“属于这个世界的宝物，我就收下了。”

大概谁也没发现在士射精给他嘴里的时候，海东也高潮了，没被抚慰过的小家伙断断续续的吐出精液。

他浑身都湿淋淋的。

-

回到照相馆的时候，门矢士正好洗完澡出来，今天一天都没有那个混蛋小偷出来闹事，他的心情还不错。

但是事情总是不能随心意，士擦着头发，抬头就看见刚刚在想的人出现在自己的房间里，看着还很狼狈。

“海东？你在这做什么？”

被点名的海东大树默不作声，把他拉了进来，关门锁门的动作形如流水。

门矢士被海东压在床上，大脑还没转过来，那个令人恼火的碍事小偷就咬住了他的耳朵：“我来帮你脱离童贞，感谢我吧。”

“士。”


End file.
